


Destiny's Clean Slate

by NessaNenharma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessaNenharma/pseuds/NessaNenharma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry wakes up from his run in with Dementors but cannot remember who he is. AU from 3rd year</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A 13 year old boy looked around the room he was in. There were beds along the walls with curtains hiding some of them from the rest of the room. It looked like it was an infirmary of some kind except the walls were made of stone, like they were in a castle. In the bed next to him was a girl that looked around his age with bushy hair. She was so still he was unsure whether she was alive or not. He wondered where he and who he was. As he sat up to get a better look around a matronly woman bustled over to him and started waving a stick and mumbling in an unknown language.

“How are you feeling, dear?” she asked.

“Who are you?”

“What do you mean? I am Madame Pomfrey, the school mediwitch.”

“What school? And who am I for that matter.”

“Oh dear! You are Harry Potter and you are in the Hospital Wing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Why don’t you stay here and I will go and get someone who will be able to answer any questions you have better. Do you not remember anything?”

Harry shook his head, “Before you go can you answer one more question? Who is that girl in the bed next to me and is she going to be alright?”

“That is Hermione Granger; she has been one of your best friends for two years. She is sleeping and won’t wake until tomorrow.”

Harry smiled, “She looks pretty. I am glad that she will be okay.”

Madame Pomfrey nodded and turned away heading out of the wing to find Professor McGonagall. She wondered what had happened to cause the young Mr. Potter to not remember who or where he was. She hoped that it was only temporary. Hurrying to Prof. McGonagall’s office she knocked on the door and entered at the soft response from inside.

“I am afraid that there is a problem with one of your Gryffindors that needs you attention Minerva.”

Minerva McGonagall sighed, “Who is it this time Poppy?”

“Harry Potter, he seems to have forgotten who he is and where he is.”

“Oh my, that is quite unusual.” Minerva got up and followed Poppy out of her office and back to the Hospital Wing. When they arrived she hurried over to Harry’s bed and conjured a chair to sit on next to it. Harry watched her in amazement.

“How did you do that, ma’am? That was amazing.”

“It is magic, Mr. Potter. You are at this school to learn how to use your magic so that one day you too can do such feats. Tell me what the last thing that you remember is?”

“Waking up here, in this bed about 10 minutes ago.”

“You don’t remember anything before you woke up, a flash of light or an incantation?”

Harry shook his head, “No nothing else.”

Minerva frowned; this didn’t seem like anything she had seen before. Memory charms could not erase 12 years of memories; they were only good for short term memories. She did not know of any potions either that could cause this kind of memory loss. Looking at Madame Pomfrey who was watching this entire proceeding, she got up saying to Harry, “Mr. Potter, Madame Pomfrey and I are just going to have a quick chat and I will be right back, will you be alright for a few more minutes?”

Harry nodded and curled up on his bed with a confused frown on his face. Minerva’s heart went out to the young boy as she motioned to the medi-witch to come with her a short distance away.

“We need to contact St. Mungos for a mind healer, and maybe a medical Legilimens.”

“What about informing the Headmaster?”

“No!” came the sharp response, “After seeing the way that our young Mr. Potter looks when he comes back from his summer holidays I do not think that Albus has the boy’s best interests at heart despite what he says.”

Poppy nodded, “What about getting Severus to look at the boys mind. I realize that the two don’t always get along but he is the most talented Legilimens that I know. He also trained as a Mind Healer while studying for his Potions Mastery.”

Minerva thought about it and realized that if they contacted St Mungos it would mean that Albus would find out as he monitored all floo activity that left the castle. Although Severus seemed to have an unfair prejudice against the Potter boy he seemed to be the best option they had. She nodded to Poppy, “You are right. You go get him while I sit and answer any more questions that Mr. Potter may have.”

Poppy turned and headed out of the wing to the dungeons while Minerva headed back to Harry’s bed.

“Ma’am, not to be rude but who are you and why do you seem to care so much about me?”

Minerva smiled at the young man, “My name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, you may call me Minerva for now. I am one of your teachers and also the Head of your house.”

Minerva then went on to explain about Hogwarts and the houses. She also touched briefly on the wizarding world and how it worked. She explained that there were separate from the non-magical folk, called Muggles. Harry seemed to drink all the information in. He then asked a question that Minerva found to most insightful considering his condition.

“So I am a wizard then and can do magic?”

“Yes you are” was the reply, “Your parents were a witch and wizard and also could do magic, that is how you came by it.”

Harry nodded as this seemed to make sense to him, “Could you get my parents, I would very much like to mee…see them. I think that might help me remember, I mean I must have a mum and dad, right?”

Minerva’s eyes started to mist up at this request.

“Harry, your parents are dead. They were killed when you were a year old.”

Harry’s face fell when he heard this. He hoped that seeing his parents would spark some memories. It was starting to worry him that he couldn’t remember anything before waking up in this wing.

Just then Madame Pomfrey came back and with her was a tall thin man dressed in black robes that billowed behind him. His skin seemed a little sallow and his nose looked like it had been broken a few too many times. His lips were set in a rather menacing scowl that made Harry cringe and want to hide. Behind him was another man with graying brown hair. His robes were shabby but clean and he had the look of someone who had been quite ill.

“In trouble again, Mr. Potter” The man in black seemed to be rather angry with Harry.

“Severus! Mr. Potter cannot seem to remember anything. I would kindly remind you that he is a child and you are an adult. A teacher at that. You are not required to like your students but you are required to be civil to them. If you cannot fulfill that simple requirement then you may leave and we will floo to St. Mungos for another Healer and Legilimens to help Mr. Potter.” Minerva said rather sharply.

Severus looked at Minerva somewhat shocked but nodded and turned to Harry, “I apologize Mr. Potter. It seems that I am in a rather bad mood at the moment.”

Harry looked at him and nodded silently. Minerva’s defense of him gave him a warm feeling that he was sure he had never felt before.

“Harry, this is Professor Severus Snape. He is going to see if there is some way that we can get your memories back. The man behind him is Professor Remus Lupin. They both are teachers here.”  
“Mr. Potter, if you could lie down and tell me what is the very first thing that you can remember, as early as possible.”

Harry lay down and looked at the man in black, Severus his name was. “The first thing I remember is waking up here. I cannot remember anything before that.”

Severus frowned. That was not that answer he hoped to hear. He sat down at on a conjured chair at Harry’s head and placed his hands on either side. “Alright Mr. Potter, will you look me right in the eyes. I am going to try and look into your mind, this shouldn’t hurt. Try to think back as far as you can, no matter how recent the memory is.”

Harry stared into the older man’s black eyes and didn’t blink. He tried to remember anything before he woke up but it seemed all black to him. He could feel something moving around trying to find memories in his head but it all seemed rather empty, like everything that should be there had been stolen away. Severus continued deeper to Harry’s magic core to see if there was damage to it that might have caused such memory loss. As he got closer he came across a series of blocks that were keeping Harry from accessing his magic. Slowly Severus pulled out of Harry’s mind.  
He looked up at Minerva and Poppy. “There is nothing there. No memories, nothing. I cannot think of anything that could do that.”

Poppy looked concerned. “Is there nothing that we can do to help him?”

Severus shook his head. “If I had found anything then we would have been able to use a regimen of potions and Legilimency to help them come back to the surface, however his mind is like someone came in and took all his memories away. There is something else.” At this he looked back down at Harry who appeared to be rather frightened. Standing up he motioned to the two witches to give the boy some privacy.

“The boy seems to have some blocks around his magical core. It is like someone did not want him to live up to his potential and bound his magic.”

Poppy gasped, “Is there any way to remove the blocks?”

Severus nodded. “They can be removed but it will have to be done slowly or the backlash might seriously cripple him magically.”

Minerva sighed, “Who would do such a thing to someone so young?”

Poppy looked at her, “Can you think of no one? I mean why else would he be sent back to live with those Muggles when clearly they are not looking after him?”

Meanwhile Remus had approached Harry and sat down in Minerva’s seat.

“Hello Harry, my name is Remus. I was a good friend of your parents.”

Harry looked at him and asked in a small voice, “Will I be alright?”

Remus’ breath hitched and he grabbed the young man into a hug. “I am sure that you will be perfectly fine. Just because you cannot remember doesn’t mean that you are not alright. We will simply have to make new memories for you to enjoy.”

Harry stiffened at the embrace initially but eventually relaxed into it. It felt nice to be held like this. He wondered if it happened often to him. After a little while Remus loosened his hold.

“Thank you, sir.”

Severus, Minerva and Poppy chose that moment to come back.

“Why don’t you get some rest Mr. Potter? This has been a rather trying to day and you are still healing from whatever it was that caused you to lose your memories and brought you here in the first place.” Poppy suggested.

Harry nodded and snuggled down into the bed. Minerva, Severus and Remus all made to leave but Harry grabbed Remus’ hand. “Could you stay until I fall asleep? I feel safer with you around.”  
Remus nodded and sat back down as Minerva and Severus turned and left the Hospital Wing.

“I shall be in my office if you need anything.” And with that Poppy left the two of them alone. Harry closed his eyes and Remus held his hand and brushed his fingers through the fringe on Harry’s forehead. As Harry fell asleep Remus noticed something odd. The lightning bolt scar that had made Harry famous was gone. It was like the tragic events from Harry’s past had not touched and left its mark on the young wizard. Destiny was giving one Harry James Potter a clean slate.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Hermione woke up early and looked around blearily trying to remember the events of the previous evening.

_*Flashback Begin*_

_Harry and Hermione suddenly heard a dog yelp near the lake. “Sirius!” Harry yelled as he turned and headed towards the noise._

_“Harry! Wait!” Hermione called as she followed him. They came across Sirius still in his animagus form trying to escape the rapidly approaching Dementors. There had to be close to a hundred of the dark creatures advancing on the three wizards. Harry was telling Sirius to go while waving his want at them yelling “Expecto Patronum!” He was getting wisps of silver mist coming out of his wand._

_Hermione caught up and told Sirius, “Go! We will be fine! Harry will be devastated if you are caught again.”_

_Sirius hesitated before he took off towards the forest. Harry turned to Hermione and said, “Help me! We need to hold the Dementors off so that Sirius can get away. Think about happy memories and say ‘Expecto Patronum!”_

_Hermione waved her wand and tried to say the incantation, but the effect of the Dementors was too much for her and her vision was starting to darken around the edges._

_Suddenly one of the Dementors started to lower it hood and wrap a hand around Harry’s neck. A huge silver stag burst from his wand at that moment and charged the Dementor. Harry collapsed as the Dementors turned and glided back to the front gates. As Hermione sunk down to her knees she thought she heard someone coming and saw Professor Snape approach them as she finally gave into the darkness that was slowly overcoming her and knew no more._

_*Flashback End*_

She looked across the wing where the red-headed menace, also known as Ron Weasley, was lying. She really was tired of playing at being friends with the boy. It was clear to her that he was only friends with Harry because he was the Boy-Who-Lived. She had also realized that he only tolerated her so that she would help him with his school work. Hermione kept trying to find a way to get Harry to see this but because Ron was his first friend he seemed to be blatantly oblivious to Ron’s glaring faults.

Glancing at the bed next to her she found Harry. He seemed to be sleeping rather peacefully considering all that had happened. She hoped that the fact that Sirius got away would help ease the fact that Peter had also escaped. Hermione had heard what Sirius had said about being Harry’s godfather. She had hoped that they could have cleared him so that Harry didn’t have to go back to the Dursleys.

Just then Harry started to stir, Hermione watched as he sat up and looked around as if searching for someone or something. When his gaze landed on her she gave him a smile and asked, “How are you feeling Harry?”

Harry looked confused and replied, “I am alright. Hermione right?”

“Of course. Who did think I was, Pansy Parkinson?”

“Who?”

“Come on Harry! Stop joking around. It’s me Hermione, your best friend. Pansy is a Slytherin girl in our year, looks a bit like a pug.”

“I am sorry but I don’t actually remember anything. It seems that I have lost all my memories. Professors Snape, McGonagall and Lupin were here last night and can’t seem to figure out what happened. Professor Snape looked into my head and said it was like someone had gone in and taken all my memories.”

“Oh. So you don’t remember anything at all. Not even your name.”

“Not really. I mean Madame Pomfrey told me my name is Harry James Potter but that really doesn’t ring any bells for me.”

“How strange, I wonder if it has anything to do with what happened with the Dementors last night.”

“What is a Dementor and what happened with them?”

Hermione paused and wondered how to explain what the guards of Azkaban were. “Dementors are the guards for the wizarding prison, Azkaban. Do you know about wizards and magic?”

“A little bit. Minerva explained a little bit, mostly about the school and the houses though. She did tell me that I am a wizard and that both of my parents were as well. She also told me that they had died when I was only a baby.”

“Minerva?  Oh right, Professor McGonagall. Well that is good. At least you know a little bit about where and who you are.”

“I guess. I was wondering do I have any other friends? Do people like me?”

Hermione was a little taken back by this question. She wondered if she should tell him the truth or try and keep Ron from getting his hooks back into Harry. Also she wondered if she should tell him about being the Boy-Who- Lived. She decided to not only tell him the truth but also her observations hoping that this time he would listen to her. However she decided to wait on telling him how his parents died and about his celebrity.

“You do have a few friends. That boy across the way has been your ‘friend’ since your first came to the school two and a half years ago.” She held up her fingers to make air quotes around the word ‘friend.’

“What do you mean ‘friend’?” He asked copying her.

She sighed and explained, “He acts like your friend but I think he is just pretending because you have things that he doesn’t and wants other people to like him. He thinks that hanging around you will make him popular with others too.”

Harry seemed to consider this. “So he thinks that he is my friend but you think that he is not a good friend?”

Hermione nodded, “Pretty much. I have tried to tell you before but you always felt loyal to Ron as he was the first friend you had ever had.”

“Makes sense, thank you for being honest with me Hermione. I don’t think I want to be friends with someone like that. Also please don’t tell anyone that I have lost my memories. I don’t want people to know just yet.”

“Of course Harry, I can understand that.”

At that moment Madame Pomfrey hearing their voices came out to check up on her two conscious patients.

“How are you feeling this morning Miss Granger? I trust you are feeling better after a good night’s sleep.” She asked as she waved her wand, performing a diagnostic charm.

“I feel well rested Madame Pomfrey. I was wondering if you could tell me about Harry’s condition. If that is okay you Harry?”

“Of course Hermione, I would like to know more about it myself. You mentioned something happening with the Dementors earlier.”

Madame Pomfrey looked at Hermione, “What happened with the Dementors dear?”

Hermione paused re-remembering what happened, “Just before Harry managed a spell to repel the Dementors one of them was lowering its hood and had grabbed Harry around his neck. However before it could Kiss him a silver animal came out of his wand and made all the Dementors go away.”

“Hmmm, well there might be an explanation after all. I am going to get Professor Snape up here. He might have a theory on what happened then. Wait here please.”

With that she swept back to her office to use the floo. She hadn’t wanted to use it last night as it was late and she wasn’t sure if the professors were asleep.

A few minutes later Professor Snape followed Madame Pomfrey out her office and swept over to the two teens.

“I hear that there was a mishap with the Dementors last night just before I found you both by the lake. Would you care to repeat to me what you told Madame Pomfrey Miss Granger?”

“Of course Professor, as I told Madame Pomfrey, just before Harry was able to repel with the Dementors with what I believe was a Patronus Charm one of them had lowered its hood and wrapped its hand around Harry’s neck. It appeared to be preparing to Kiss him. However before that could happen the Harry cast the Patronus and made all the Dementors leave. Harry then passed out and you came. That is when I passed out as well.”

“Thank you Miss Granger. 5 points to Gryffindor for being able to recognize such advanced magic. I believe this might explain the absence of Mr. Potter’s memories. I will have to do some looking into this. However if my theory is correct then I believe that Mr. Potter’s memories are gone for good.”

Harry looked rather crestfallen at this. He had been secretly harboring some hope that this was temporary and that his memories would come back. Now however it seemed that he would never get them back.

Hermione saw this and asked, “When will you know for sure Professor?”

Professor Snape considered the question, “Before the End of Term Feast. Until then Mr. Potter will be required to stay here in the Hospital Wing. I shall send Professor McGonagall in to explain his living situation until then.”

With that he swept away and out of the wing. Just as the door closed behind him Ron woke up and looked over at Hermione and Harry.

“What happened with Black and Pettigrew?”

While Hermione told Ron what he had missed after Pettigrew had transformed, leaving out the issue of Harry’s missing memories, Harry watched Ron’s face for his reaction.

“Really mate?? You managed to cast a Patronus charm? How did you manage that? It is well above OWL level. You are so blessed.”

Harry just shrugged, “It just kinda happened. It must have been the adrenaline that helped me cast the charm.”

Ron looked rather put out that Harry was so nonchalant about it. He also seemed rather jealous that Harry was able to use such advanced magic and he couldn’t. Harry could see what Hermione was talking about when it came to Ron. If he was a true friend then he wouldn’t be jealous but proud that his friend had managed to defend himself and saved both himself and Hermione from more serious injury.

“Why are you so jealous? It was just luck that I managed to do it. If I hadn’t then Hermione and me wouldn’t be here. From what I _remember_ ,” Here he looked pointedly at Hermione, “if I hadn’t cast that charm then I would have been Kissed and who knows what would have happened to Hermione.”

Ron was taken aback, “Whoa mate, there is no need to get huffy. I was just impressed. I am glad that you and Hermione are fine. I wouldn’t want to lose my two best friends.”

Hermione scoffed quietly at this, “More like you wouldn’t want to lose the perks of being around us.” She said under her breath.

Luckily Ron didn’t hear this. Harry did and raised an eyebrow at her. “Ron, if you are going to get jealous just because I managed to perform advanced magic in a critical situation then I am sorry, I don’t want to be friends with someone like that. Maybe when you understand that and grow up a little bit we can try again. Until then please don’t call me mate. We are NOT friends.”

Ron seemed surprised. He never thought Harry would ever turn his back on him. After all they had been through so much together; he thought that it had created a bond between them that couldn’t be broken by simple jealously.

“Fine then Potter, if that is how you feel maybe it is for the better. I didn’t really like being friends with a freak like you anyways. What about you Hermione? Are you going to turn on me too?”

Hermione just looked at Ron, “It is not turning on you. It is pointing out a flaw in your character that is hurting those you are ‘friends’ with. And I agree with Harry. You need to grow up before I can consider being friends with someone like you.”

Ron huffed and stood up and walked into the medi-witch’s office and asked if he could go. Madame Pomfrey having heard what had happened thought it would be best. She said that he could leave as long as he came to see her if his leg started to ache. She also said that Hermione could go once she had spoken to Professor McGonagall.

With one last glare at his two ex-friends Ron stomped out of the wing and down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry and Hermione shared a look and dug into their own breakfasts that had appeared on their bedside tables.


End file.
